The Assassin's Vow
by CaptainAshPrice
Summary: Yassen is on duty. A mission. But it changes before he goes to complete the Stormbreaker mission. He's sent on a small assignment, one that touches his heart, even for that small moment. Can he help Cody, or will both burn at the stake of this mysterious hunter?
1. Arrival

Hey Guys! Hope you like this story, I wrote it all myself! Please leave a comment or review so I know what to fix! Thanks!

Yassen Gregorovich

Yassen stepped off the plane, the rays of the morning sun blinding him. He didn't mind. He didn't have to see. He was where he was supposed to be, and the moment of….. Humanism, seemed relaxing. He was unsure of danger. Then again, he knew there were risks, even for something as simple as the sun in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to see the flash of a sniper rifle before it could pump him full of rounds, or a man drawing out a pistol and using only a bullet to his head. But here he was, to meet the contact. Oh well. Alive for another day.

Cody Merrick

Cody sighed, his head pounding against his temples. He rubbed his forehead, wincing as he touched the darkened area, in thanks to his father. He sniffed, then wiped his eyes angrily. He didn't cry anymore. It wasn't worth it. Showing his emotions proved him weak, and would only reward him with more pain from the back of his ex-SAS father's hand. He grimaced at the thought of the SAS. The branch of military that turned his dad into what he was. A drunk. A thug. A abusive father. A military general in his own home. To his own son. He had drilled Cody just like his own soldier, training him, molding him, _**punishing **_him. To be his own soldier, not a son to love and carry on his name.

"Get in here, you dirty piece of-"

But the words slurred together, and Cody simply locked his door, and barricaded it. Cody slipped on a tight-fitting black t-shirt, and black cargo pants. His short, military haircut only added to his good looks. He knew he was handsome, better looking than even his dad. But it didn't matter. That made his father even angry. So his father punished him with work. Which only added to his strength. Cody sighed, putting his knife into his pocket, one more in his boot. Where he was going, and depending on who was there, he could possibly need them. Not for killing, but merrily escaping from ropes or locked rooms. High school wasn't the best for a only kid with one, abusive parent to attend, especially if that kid was stronger and better looking than most of the jocks. Cody ignored the thought, and slipped some money in his pocket, and crept out of his window, towards the lights cutting through the night: The carnival.

Yassen Gregorovich

Yassen gazed at the young faces around him. Not many people older than 40 at this carnival at this time of night. Yassen let his gaze linger on a girl hanging on a boy's shoulder. The girl reminded him of Colette. He wondered if something could have ever happened between them, but he knew better. She was too loyal, to focused on Scorpia's contracts for him, to have had anything serous for him. Yassen secured his thoughts, and walked to the back, where a semi trailer was being stored. Or now known as his new living quarters for the next two weeks. He swore softly under his breath. At least it was clean, and quite private, but musty and dark. He sighed, climbing in the side door quietly.

Cody Merrick

Cody glanced around for Katie, and spotted her. She was in his class, a cheerleader, and absolutely beautiful. And she liked him like he liked her. But her ex boyfriend happened to be the star quarter back, so he had suffered a few beatings from him. Katie ran up to him, hanging on his arm.

"Hey handsome." She smiled sweetly up at him.

Cody smiled, ignoring a older man gazing at them. "Hey beautiful. How are you tonight?"

"Better than what you're gonna be." A nasally voice growled behind him. "Katy, step back, baby. it's some unfinished male business. "

Cody smirked. "What male business? All I see is jocks."

Katie's ex, star quarterback Rich Daken, shoved him a bit. "He bothering you, baby?" He cooed rudely to Katie.

"Not on your life, Rich, More like you're the problem." She spat.

"I got this, sweets. Head on up to the snack bar, I'll meet you in a bit." Cody murmured, hatred in his eyes as he glared at Rich, who merrily shrugged it off.

Yassen Gregorovich

Yassen went for a stroll, absently dropping some heat sensors near the small trailer, just in case. He also enjoyed the walks, where no one knew him and wasn't expecting death. He paused, hearing a commotion coming from the back of the woods, well away from the carnival. He crept towards it, his boots not making so much as a snap as he pulled a knife from his side. Gun would be too loud. He jumped out, where the teen who he had seen earlier was fighting quite bravely against 6 local high-school football players. He was now on the ground, taking the brunt of the blows, too weak and dazed to fight back, although more than half the boys were bloodied and beaten themselves. He would let this blow over before he helped the kid out. No need for more witnesses than necessary.

Cody Merrick

Cody groaned, spitting out the coppery-tasting blood as he struggled to sit up. He hadn't known Rich was coward enough to have 4 more goons hiding in the thicket. The orders were clear: stay away from Katie. He didn't want her hurt, but leaving her would hurt them both worse. He saw black dots clouding his vision, then almost blacked out when a medium-sized, well-built man stepped out into the open, walking straight to him. Everything screamed dangerous from this man, yet, his eyes held something more than coldness; almost like a sense of brotherhood, or compassion or pity. Cody couldn't move, his head hurt so bad. What did that man say? *I can't understand him.* Cody thought weakly, unable to focus. He touched his forehead, then drew it back. Blood covered his hands. Cody fell back, the stranger's eagle eyes never leaving his as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. An Offer: Accept or Die

_**Yassen Gregorovich**_...

Yassen halfdragged, half carried the unconcious boy near his new "home" and laid him against the trailer, jogging inside to grab some water and some bandages and disinfectant. *kid'll need it.* He thought glumly. He remembered getting beat up himself so many times when he was near this kid's age. He almost gently dabbed the boy's face, dried blood caking his lip and near his eye. "Won't need stiches at least." He murmured, more to himself. He cleaned up the kid's face, then pressed on his bare skin over his ribs, feeling for anything broken. He paused as the boy groaned, but admired his muscles. "You look like you could make a good soldier someday." He muttered, more amused. "Old bruises, new ones, nothing broken... You get this a lot." He whispered the last words, standing up slowly. Someone beating up a boy. A lot. Couldn't be those jocks, they were stupid, but not enough for physical abuse day after day. No. Someone hit constantly on this kid every other day. He didn't like it, but he would probably guess a family member at this point. And by the firmness of the boy's face even when he was unconcious, this guy probably knew his stuff. Interesting. Yassen stood, walking towards back towards the woods, the carnival lights flashing behind the woods. He probably needed to get rid of the kid before he awoke, but with so many people around, he'd be seen imidiately. Tying the boy up would only make him call the police no doubt when he was free. But to let him see his face... Yassen couldn't let him. Or could he? Maybe this boy knew his target. And maybe could provide information. But it would be risky. But one perhaps he would enjoy taking.

_**Cody Merrick**_...

Cody awoke without hardly a whisper, imidiately focusing on the man in front of him. The stranger. He moved his shoulder and couldn't hold back the grunt of pain; god his ribs, face, and shoulder hurt. He struggled to stand as the man turned towards him, amusement on his face. Friend or foe? He was about 10 feet away, not far enough to give Cody the chance to run. Besides, he looked like he cou-

"Anything broken? I checked, but I'm not you." The stranger said, inturrupting Cody's thoughts, his voice smooth, cool. In control.

"No sir." Cody gritted out. "But I wouldn't be surprised if those motherfuckers bruised or cracked something."

The stranger chuckled. "No, they were cowards." He agreed. "I was surprised to see how you fought. Where did you learn that? Military school? Those were British Intelligence moves. Looked like SAS mixed with MI6 offense and deffense techniques."

Cody gazed at him in amazement. "Sorta. No MI6 or whatever that is. SAS mixed with some U.S. Marine and Navy SEAL moves. Mostly deffense till the end though, when they weren't stopping. Uh, what's your name? If you don't mind me aksing, sir."

The stranger smiled. "Look, you don't have to call me 'sir'. You can simply call me Yasha."

Cody nodded dumbly. "Right. Um, Yasha, who are you? How did you know what type of fighting techniques I was using?"

Yasha glanced away. "I know a lot of fighting moves."

"You a soldier?" Cody gritted out.

"No. Are you? What's your name? Sorry, I checked your wallet in your back pocket but it had no name." Yassen didn't add he had quietly copied down the return adress in the wallet. Just in case.

"Cody. Cody Merrick. No, Still in high school. Senior this year though. I might end up in the military."

"And why would you join? Looks like you have enough battles here." Yassen replied.

"To change it. I know a few guys who live to make other's lives miserable. They need to be replaced." Cody glanced at him questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

Yassen shrugged. "You have quite a few bruises for a guy your size and age. Mind telling me what they're from?"

"Yeah, I mind." Cody replied quietly.

"Well, Cody Merrick, you will answer my question or you will be going to the hospital and from the looks of it, you don't want to go and have them see your bruises since you are most likely underage, correct?"

"Yes sir." Cody gritted out with anger. "I'm 17. And from my father. We simply practice. And why aren't you taking me to the hospital? Unless you have something to hide as well."

Yassen chuckled. "Smart. Perhaps I do or perhaps I don't. I was actually thinking of you so I wouldn't take you." Yassen knew he wouldn't, he would probably kill him before taking him to the hospital. He offered him a hand up. "Come. Walk a bit, see how you're doing, and I'll see what to do with you after."

"DO WITH ME?!" Cody growled, standing up and ignoring the pain as he got into a fighting stance.

"Calm down, Cody." Yassen said sternly, annoyance in his eyes. "If you fight me, you'd be hurt a lot more than you've ever been in. Second, I helped you. You owe me. Third, I need to stay low for awhile for reasons that are classifide. I'm sure you know what that means."

Cody slowly dropped his hands to his sides, nodded once slowly, and followed this mysterious man deeper into the woods.


	3. The Target

Yassen leaned against a tree, comfortable. "So, a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, name's Kate." Cody replied, sipping on the water Yassen had given him. "So what now, Yasha?"

Yassen blinked. "Well, I want to help you. But I also can't have you telling everyone you've met someone. Doesn't work. People cannot know I'm here. Unfortunately, I have to lay low for a few weeks. Less, if I can have some outside help. You see, I'm somewhat of a military man myself, Cody. I am on a mission, but I cannot tell you yet what my objective is. However, since you're gonna help me, I will fill you in on what I want you to do." Yassen eyed Cody, who clenched his teeth.

"Go on."

"Good. You see, I was sent to observe someone. However, I cannot get close to my objective until he gets back, which was bad timing on my handler's part. I can only follow orders. Now, this person has a son, about your age, enrolled in your school."

"You don't even know where I- oh." Cody glanced down at his boots, grimacing. "The varsity jackets those SOBs were wearing."

"Yes. Jacksonville Memorial High school. The boy goes there. His name is Henry Billing Stoner." Yassen replied smoothly. "His father is a mechanic. Also a brilliant computer nerd. As is his son. The father, Jason, did some work for some high-end officials. The data he recorded and slid under the government's nose was amazing. However, he has not stuck with original fee given to him. He has begun to use blackmail. The only problem with him, is that in order to make him dissappear, he must have hidden backup drives of the files in certain places. We know of 3 so far. We know Henry must know a little bit. His father is his brother, basically. We're told Henry is very mature for his age, sticking in high school only because he wanted to be normal. He could easily get his master's and many other degrees in mer months. He's a child genius. But we can't get close to either of them. I'm too old. Jason's not here. I need your help, Cody."

Cody stayed silent. "Do I have a choice?"

Yassen sighed. This kid got to the point. "Not really."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine. On one condition." Cody paused, and at Yassen's nod, continued. "We wait until vacation is over. That's only three day's time. I need to think before I do whatever crazy shit you're about to make me do."

Yassen considered this, then nodded. "Deal."

"Good. Now, can I go home?" Cody asked quietly.

"Yeah, you got a vehicle?" Yassen asked back, giving a chuckle at Cody's supicious look. "Hey, just offering a ride if you need one."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can get back to my house from here just fine." Cody replied, glancing down at his scuffed boots. "How am I to contact you tomorrow?"

"I'll find you, don't worry." Yassen smiled.

Cody surpressed a shiver and began to walk away.

...

Cody pulled his truck into the driveway. *Shit, Dad's home* He shivered this time, climbing out gingerly and closing his door quietly. He crept to the back door, cursing the tree beside his window for dying and rendering him unable to sneak in anymore. He opened the door softly, and closed it behind him, pausing to hear anything in the surounding darkness. So far, so good. He slowly and carefully found the stairs and went upstairs, closing his door, locking it, and turned on his light. Made it. He stiffled a sigh. Cody walked to his dresser, taking off his shirt. And flinched. The mirror on his dresser told him enough. His shoulders, chest, and arms were covered in dark bruises, while a black eye was beginning to form on his right eye. His lower lip was still cracked and dried blood covered the busted area. His eyes were bloodshot from dirt thrown on him, and his ribs were severely bruised. Cody gingerly dabbed a damp cloth over his nose, which had also bled. He sighed. He had them, he really did. But then more guys jumped to render the jocks aid. And it became a slaughterfest. All because of jealousy.

Oh. Kate. Cody knew he should call his girlfriend, but he didn't want to explain what happened. Even he was struggling with the truth of what actually happen. Was there actually some sort of military man hiding behind the fairgrounds? Did he really ask for Cody's help? Did he actually agree to help this Yasha character? Cody cleaned up the blood, then undressed and changed into sweats to sleep in. He climbed into his bed, and closed his eyes as sleep mercifully swept over him, pulling him into oblivion.

...

The first thing Cody felt was pain. He opened his eyes slowly, his muscles rejecting the idea of getting out of bed even as he did. He slowly changed into black fatigues, with boots and belt. He had to look presentable in case his father saw him. He ran a comb through his hair, and washed his face in his bathroom connected to his room, and unlocked his door. He walked out, quietly heading downstairs and into the kitchen. And right into the wolves den.

"Who beat you up?" A cold voice snarled.

Cody jumped, flinching from pain and the figure before him. "Sir?" He tried.

"Don't play dumb with me, you snot. You didn't follow the rules of the house and didn't brush your teeth last night, did you? Don't lie. I see the bloodstains on your teeth. I know them well enough. Who beat you up?! Answer me!" His father growled, taking a step towards him. He had been waiting near the sink, coffee steaming on the counter beside him. He looked unshaven, rough, and smelled strongly of a sour oder resembling achohol.

Cody suddenly felt small, and shrank back from his father. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again, I swear!"

"You sonofabitch, you thought I wouldn't know? Well guess what? I can find out the hard way if you want. I'll call the football coach and see who all of his players are bruised this morning. Then you'll get it if I hear you didn't give them motherfuckers a beating." He took a step forward and shoved Cody down on the floor hard.

Cody let out a strangled cry as he knocked a chair over, the wood jarring against his ribs. "Please Sir!"

"I didn't raise my son to be a fucking coward!" Cody's father roared, spittle flying from his mouth, his eyes crazed. "I trained you better than this! Tell me, what was it over?! Answer me, or so help me you'll wish you were dead!"

Cody swallowed. His father didn't know about Kate and he wouldn't ever if he could help it. But if he lied, and his father checked his story... Cody yelped as his father kicked his leg hard. "They were jealous I got on Coach's good side and won the preliminary stats and refused a spot on the team. And that the ex of the quarterback tried to hook up with me and I refused her." Cody blurted out, praying his dad would buy the lie.

"Did you give as good as you got, you jackass?" Cody's father spat the question.

"Yes sir, none got away without a mark." Cody flinched, his hands going up to protect his face as his father took a step closer.

His father threw his head back and laughed malicously at his son. "Get outta my sight, you worm. You're pathetic, you know that right? Just like your mother. Dumber as dumb can go." As Cody struggled to his feet and limped toward the door, he shoved him down the walkway.

Cody landed with a gasp, blinking back tears of pain from his ribs. He fought to get to his feet, half crawling and half stumbling torwards his truck. He got in, driving out to his father's evil laugh. He drove to the park, stopped his truck, and leaned gratefully against the steering wheel. And cried. Cried for his mother, for Kate, for having his father. For being who he was. For failing. He sobbed, shudders racking his shoulders as pain flowed through his body. He didn't know how long he could do this. He wasn't old enough to move out and his father would just find him and kill him if Cody reported him. There was no escaping him. His father was too strong for Cody, and he knew it. Cody was terrified of him, and that alone kept him from leaving home.

Cody jerked his head up as someone tapped on the passenger window. He wiped his eyes hurriedly and unlocked the doors. And glanced away as Yassen climbed in and shut the door.

Yassen imidiately noticed Cody's state. His eyes were bloodshot, and he moved very slow. "So I was right. Cody, you can't live like this." He spoke in a low tone.

"Fuck off, Yasha. This isn't your fight." Cody snapped.

"Merrick, listen to me. I may have done a lot of wrong in my life, and killed a lot of people, but I'm still human. And what your guardian is doing to you is wrong. You're still a kid, no matter how much you hate to admit it. You need help, not discipline and abuse. You're a good kid; I don't think you'll ever need that." Yassen replied quietly.

Cody didn't reply for a long time, and Yassen let him sit in silence.

"There's a diner couple blocks from here. We'll head there first." Cody broke the silence, starting his truck. "Then I need to show you something."

Yassen simply gazed at the world going by outside and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cody drove and parked the truck in silence in front of the diner. "This is Carla's, the best burger joint in town. Also has amazing breakfasts." **

**Yassen nodded, waiting for Cody to get out. But he didn't. **

**"You can head on in, I need to check my cash." Muttered Cody, his head bent forward and his face slightly flushed.**

**"Don't lie, Cody, it doesn't suit you." Yassen replied, irked. "I also wasn't born yesterday."**

**Cody gritted his teeth. "I'll be right there. Just got to call the girlfriend."**

**Yassen sighed. "Cody, you don't have to be like this. It's not proving anything to me except that you have some vain proudness in you."**

**"Get. Out. I. Will. Join. You. Inside." Cody ground out, eyes forward gazing at the diner.**

**Yassen grunted. He normally prefered to wait and walk in with whoever he was with to avoid getting shot in the back. He doubted Cody would do that anyway, but habits were hard to break. Plus, he did worry about the kid. But his stomach was letting him know he was hungry, and he was slightly grumpy with dealing with teenagers. He climbed out of the truck, and slammed the door closed. He jogged up the stairs, stopping at the door to wait for Cody.**

**Cody frowned. He didn't want him to see him so weak. Yasha was still waiting for him, and subtly trying to hide the fact he was keeping an eye on Cody. But that was probably the most Cody was going to get, so he opened his door. The truck seemed a mile in the air. His ribs and shoulders screamed painfully as he half slid, half lowered himself out of his truck. *Damn height.* He thought with tenderness. He couldn't really be mad, it just hurt like hell to get in and out of in his condition. He closed his door, and locked it, pocketing his keys. He struggled up the 3 stairs into the diner, wheezing with pain as he entered. **

**Yassen stood rigidly as a waitress walked toward them. Surely she would notice Cody's condition and breathing. She'd ask questions. Notice him. A given with the hometown waitresses. **

**"Cody. Nice to see you." The waitress smiled warmly at the boy. She then noticed his bruises. "What happened?"**

**"The normal." Cody chuckled, all traces of the painful wheeze and pinched face gone. He moved with ease and confidence as he followed the waitress to a booth in the very back of the diner. **

**"Who's your friend?"**

**"Interested, Shelly?" Cody teased. **

**The waitress Shelly laughed. "No, I have enough trouble handling you, Cody." She winked at Yassen.**

**Cody smiled. "This is a friend of mine, Shelly. He's from out of town. He needs some good cooking to fatten him up some."**

**Yassen smiled good-naturedly. "Saying I'm underweight, Cody?" He turned his smile to Shelly. "Name's Alfonso, Miss." **

**Shelly blushed. "A gentleman. How dashing." She fumbled with her notepad. "What to drink, Alfonso?"**

**"Some coffee would be good, with a glass of water."**

**"And you, Cody?" Shelly turned back to him. **

**"Coffee and my usual." Cody grinned. "And while you're at it, my usual for my food, too."**

**"I'll have whatever Codester's having." Yassen chuckled.**

**Shelly giggled. "Good luck eating that all." She turned and went to get their food.**


End file.
